User blog:Ikky1980/Best Song in Just Dance Greatest Hits 2
Rules *Vote for 2 Days *If it's a tie, I voted my favorite songs *Return a song before the Final Round Photo Credits Thank you MartinOlivares for Dance or Die square and Take Me Out square The Songs IWantYouBackSquareOut.jpg|I Want You Back (Out) ThatIsNotMyNameSquareFull.jpg|That's Not My Name (REMAKE) APhoto_20150525_074900.jpg|Rather Be (Out) BangBangSquare.jpg|Bang Bang APhoto_20150525_074930.jpg|The Lazy Song (Out) IMG_20150216_173056.jpg|Heart Of Glass (REMAKE) TalkAboutTheBody.jpg|Talking Body TakeMeOutSquareFull.jpg|Take Me Out (REMAKE) IMG_20150314_011700.jpg|Move Your Feet (REMAKE) CFGSquare.jpg|California Gurls (REMAKE) YaGotsChillOut.jpg|You Gots to Chill (Out) PRASquare.jpg|Party Rock Anthem (REMAKE) IMG_20150316_024112Out.jpg|Dance or Die (Out) 480-29Out.jpeg|Step by Step (Out) 480-13.jpeg|You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) 480-16.jpeg|Dançando 480-25.jpeg|Miss Understood 480-20.jpeg|Wake Me Up APhoto_20150507_192823.jpg|American Boy (REMAKE) APhoto_20150512_150341.jpg|It's Not Unusual (Out) APhoto_20150507_200158Out.jpg|Holding Out for a Hero (Out) APhoto_20150425_225734Out.jpg|Girls and Boys (Out) 480-15.jpeg|Roar 480-6.jpeg|Funhouse latest.jpeg|Iko Iko (REMAKE) latest-28.jpeg|Toxic (REMAKE) latest-17.jpeg|Viva Las Vegas (REMAKE) 480-22.jpeg|Giddy On Up (Giddy On Out) (REMAKE) 480-8Out.jpeg|Pon De Replay (Out) 480-9.jpeg|Forget You 480-10.jpeg|I Don't Feel Like Dancing APhoto_20150518_215205.jpg|Night Boat of Cairo (Out) Latest-24Out.jpeg|I Feel Love (Out) APhoto 20150502 071904Out.jpg|Hot n Cold (Out) 480.jpeg|Are You Gonna Go My Way APhoto_20150521_162443.jpg|Boogie Wonderland (Out) 480-2Out.jpg|Hey Boy Hey Girl (Out) 212Out.jpg|Mashed Potato Time (Out) CLTCLOut.jpeg|Crazy Little Thing Called Love (Out) 185.png|Jump (For My Love) 480-28.jpeg|Gentleman 480-35Out.jpg|Pata Pata (Out) AreYouWhatYouSquare.jpg|Are You What You Want To Be? 480-39.jpeg|Love You Like a Love Song sogood.jpg|So Good 480-32.jpeg|Jump in the Line 480-30.jpeg|Nine in the Afternoon APhoto_20150518_215521.jpg|Weird Science (Out) 480-1.png|Kiss Kiss 480-14.jpeg|Mr. Saxobeat APhoto_20150521_162422.jpg|Jump (Out) WhatYouWaitingFor.jpg|What You Waiting For 480-11.jpeg|Sexy and I Know It 480-21Out.jpeg|Kung Fu Fighting (Out) 480-31.jpeg|Want U Back GotMeDancing.jpeg|She's Got Me Dancing latest-5.png|Video Killed the Radio Star 480-36.jpeg|Da Funk APhoto_20150601_163516.jpg|Crazy in Love APhoto_20150602_070248.jpg|Bring Me to Life APhoto 20150602 070248.jpg|The Nights APhoto 20150602 070248.jpg|All Hands On Deck Rounds Round1.jpg|Round 1 - Talking Body vs. You Gots to Chill APhoto_20150509_095446.jpg|Round 2 - I Want You Back vs. That's Not My Name APhoto_20150509_095455.jpg|Round 3 - It's Not Unusual vs. Take Me Out APhoto_20150513_151854.jpg|Round 4 - You Spin Me Round vs. Step By Step Round5.jpg|Round 5 - Gentleman vs. Pata Pata Round6.jpg|Round 6 - Party Rock Anthem vs. Weird Science Round7.jpg|Round 7 - Are You What You Want To Be? vs. Night Boat to Cario APhoto_20150519_001742.jpg|Round 8 - Kiss Kiss vs. Boogie Wonderland APhoto_20150519_001138.jpg|Round 9 - Dançando vs. Jump APhoto 20150521 162854.jpg|Round 10 - Miss Understood vs. Hey Boy Hey Girl APhoto 20150521 163551.jpg|Round 11 - Dance or Die vs. Funhouse APhoto_20150523_164523.jpg|Round 12 - Sexy and I Know It vs. The Lazy Song APhoto_20150523_164720.jpg|Round 13 - So Good vs. Rather Be APhoto_20150525_130022.jpg|Round 14 - What You Waiting For? vs. Kung Fu Fighting APhoto_20150525_130305.jpg|Round 15 - Pon De Replay vs. Roar APhoto_20150527_165708.jpg|Round 16 - Viva Las Vegas vs. Holding Out for a Hero APhoto 20150527 170008.jpg|Round 17 - I Feel Love vs. Toxic APhoto_20150529_182427.jpg|Round 18 - Girls and Boys vs. She's Got Me Dancing APhoto_20150529_182631.jpg|Round 19 - Mashed Potato Time vs. Bang Bang APhoto_20150531_174055.jpg|Round 20 - I Don't Feel Like Dancing vs. Hot n Cold APhoto_20150531_174612.jpg|Round 21 - Video Killed the Radio Star vs. Crazy Little Thing Called Love APhoto_20150602_063414.jpg|Round 22 - Are You Gonna Go My Way vs. California Gurls APhoto_20150602_131201.jpg|Round 23 - Heart of Glass vs. Iko Iko Results Round1Done.jpg|Talking Body - 2 You Gots to Chill - 0 APhoto_20150511_161842.jpg|I Want You Back - 2 That's Not My Name - 8 APhoto_20150513_151506.jpg|It's Not Unusual - 1 Take Me Out - 4 Round4Done.jpg|You Spin Me Round - 5 Step By Step - 0 Round5Done.jpg|Gentleman - 4 Pata Pata - 0 APhoto_20150519_160203.jpg|Party Rock Anthem - 6 Weird Science - 1 APhoto_20150519_160113.jpg|Are You What You Want To Be? - 5 Night Boat to Catio - 3 APhoto 20150521 163734.jpg|Kiss Kiss - 2 Boogie Wonderland - 1 APhoto 20150521 164756.jpg|Dançando - 2 Jump - 1 APhoto_20150523_165125.jpg|Miss Understood - 3 Hey Boy Hey Girl - 1 APhoto_20150523_165241.jpg|Dance or Die - 1 Funhouse - 3 APhoto_20150525_130836.jpg|Sexy and I Know It - 5 The Lazy Song - 2 APhoto_20150525_130958.jpg|So Good - 6 Rather Be - 1 APhoto_20150527_164942.jpg|What You Waiting For? - 5 Kung Fu Fighting - 4 APhoto_20150527_165254.jpg|Pon De Replay - 2 Roar - 5 APhoto_20150529_183520.jpg|Viva Las Vegas - 5 Holding Out for a Hero - 1 APhoto_20150529_183625.jpg|I Feel Love - 1 Toxic - 6 APhoto_20150531_174949.jpg|Girls and Boys - 2 She's Got Me Dancing - 3 APhoto_20150531_175141.jpg|Mashed Potato Time - 0 Bang Bang - 5 APhoto_20150602_185654.jpg|I Don't Feel Like Dancing - 6 Hot n Cold - 0 APhoto_20150602_185846.jpg|Video Killed the Radio Star - 4 Crazy Little Thing Called Love - 1 Fight Round 22 Are You Gonna Go My Way California Gurls Another Vote Round 23 Heart of Glass Iko Iko More Best Songs User blog:Ikky1980/Best Song in JD:THITP (FROM MARTINOLIVARES) Category:Blog posts